Recognize
by SakuyaSnowflakes
Summary: The cards are acting strange. They won't listen to Sakura. Worst yet, they attack her! Is there something the cards want to say to her? Will Sakura be able to find out?


_**Recognize**_

**Sometimes thing just have to happen and relationships can crumble but then again, they still come back together Syaoran and Sakura were destined to be together, but something about their life isn't right at all. They have to recognize their love for each other in a better way!**

"Li-kun, is it okay if you see me after school? It's very urgent!" Sakura told Syaoran with a very nervous look on. The look made Syaoran queasy.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "I'll tell you after school! I can't tell you now." Syaoran nodded. Tomoyo watched from afar next to Eriol.

"Even though she's the master of the Clow, she still hasn't found something yet." Eriol stated.

"Yes, I agree with you Eriol," Tomoyo stopped abrupt. "Tomoyo-chan." Eriol grinned at her causing Tomoyo's heart to beat faster.

"Sakura-chan, hurry to your seat! Class is going to start!" Tomoyo whispered in her beautiful melodic voice, soothing Eriol's soul. He blinked twice. Feeling a strange emotion rumbling up like a volcano about to shoot out its lava inside him.

Class began at the sound of the long annoying bell. DONG! The noise lasted in Eriol's mind like an annoying echo you just want to go away after you hear it too much.

Sakura stared at the clock. It looked as if this class would last a life time. It was her least favorite class. Math.

_Why?_ She wondered._ Do I have to have this subject last period? Something strange is happening at the mall and Kero says that it's urgent I get there after school, but it sucks to have your least favorite class your last class of the day! It drags on and on and on and on and on and so on. _

After what seemed to be millions of years, school was over. Syaoran was at the entrance of the school. "Syaoran," She gasped for air as tumbled out of the front door of the school and tumbled to the gate where Syaoran was waiting. "Kero says there's something wrong at the mall right before last period started. Let's go there now!"

"Yeah," Syaoran said, "Why didn't you just use the time card and just freeze time so you could go?"

"Demo, none of the cards are listening to me!" Sakura panicked.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Syaoran gasped and tumbled to the ground since he stopped too fast while he was running.

"Li-kun!?" Sakura ran over to him and helped him up.

"I said none of the cards are listening to me. I tried to use the time card, then dash, then fly, then jump, but nothing happened," Sakura said with her head low as she ran in an even pace with Syaoran.

"That can't be possible! Let me try!" Syaoran suggested.

Sakura gave him a disbelief look. "Li-kun, they're Sakura Cards now remember? I don't think you be able to…" Sakura trailed off, not wanting to offend Syaoran.

"Ah, right," Syaoran said. "I forgot about that," Syaoran gave Sakura a quick grin as they made a sharp turn right and then left in some sort of strange zigzag shape.

Sakura smiled, happy Syaoran understood her.

Syaoran felt his heart miss a beat at Sakura's smile. _I don't understand._ He thought to himself. _What is this feeling I get when I see her face? It's different_ _from my feelings toward Yukito. It is deeper perhaps. Wait. What am I thinking? _He suddenly noticed this strange feeling. _Could it be…_

"We're here! Hurry! Let's go inside!" Sakura said running as fast as she could now, sprinting into the building. "EH?" Sakura asked as she saw the deserted mall. "There doesn't seem like any thing's wrong here."

"Yeah, it's only the people that make me worry. Where did they all go?"

"Is the mall closed?"

"Then the door would've been locked."

"I'll go check the sign." Sakura looked at the entrance and drew in a soft gasp.

"What's wrong?" Syaoran asked Sakura with a worried tone and turned around to face her.

Syaoran grunted. The entrance behind them was blocked with a heavy black stone barrier.

"I never heard it land there," Sakura stated, pulling at her ear.

"I didn't hear it either." Syaoran admitted.

"Is this going to be hard?"

"I bet,"

"I can't use the cards,"

"Then we'll have to find another way out."

"There are no other exits." A new person came up to them.

Syaoran whipped around to face the new comer and unconsciously went protectively in front of Sakura. "Who are you?" He snarled.

"Hey, it's only me, Eriol," Eriol said as he walked up to them, but suddenly disappeared.

"Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo ran up but also disappeared when he reached the place where Eriol disappeared.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura cried and ran toward the place her two friends vanished. Suddenly her legs felt tingly. "Li-kun!" She cried.

Syaoran stared in horror. He stared as Sakura's feet started to vanish. "Sakura!" He cried and lunged for Sakura. The second his arms were almost safely around her, she was already gone. He felt tears rise up inside him. "Sakura!!!!!!!!!" His heart was broken. Suddenly he stopped sniffling as he saw that Eriol and Tomoyo were looking at him. Worse yet, Sakura was too. They were all in this strange room with no exists or hall ways.

"Li-kun?" She asked. "Are you okay?"

"F-fine!" Syaoran stammered. He suddenly noticed that his arms were around Sakura. He quickly put them down. "I'm glad you're safe." He muttered

"Yeah! I'm glad we're all safe,"

"Um," Syaoran muttered.

Tomoyo giggled.

Syaoran flushed red.

Eriol smiled.

Syaoran flushed dark red. He looked around and headed in some random direction.

"Li-kun!" Sakura cried behind him, "This is a trap room! There aren't any exits."

With that said, Syaoran crashed into the hard wall.

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura cried, running forward to help Syaoran. But she stopped short and covered her mouth. "I just…?" Tomoyo rushed forward to help Syaoran up while Sakura entered a different world in her mind. _I just said Syaoran-kun. What has happened to me?_

"Sakura-chan," Eriol said worriedly, but Sakura didn't come out of her trance.

"Sakura-chan," Tomoyo started and reached for Sakura. Syaoran was faster.

"Hey," He said, a blank look on his face telling Eriol and Tomoyo to bug off. The two of them turned away and plugged their ears with random ear muffs Eriol had been carrying for some "odd occasion."

"Er, it's okay," Syaoran said softly as he put is hands on Sakura's shoulders.

"I have said your name without permission."

"I said your name with out permission too. So why don't we ask now?"

"Can I call you Syaoran-kun?"

"Sure,"

"You can call me Sakura!" Sakura said brightly puting her head on Syaoran's right shoulder.

"Okay," Syaoran stated with relief. Sakura was okay now and Syaoran was glad she was. But he stopped abrupt at that thought. _She stole the Clow Cards from me! I can't…love her. But…There are NO buts! I can't NOT love her! _Syaoran argued with himself. But deep down in his heart, he knew that he had fallen in love with…Kinomoto, Sakura. And he couldn't change that.

After a couple second, Syaoran jumped away from Sakura.

"You guys can come back now."

"Okay," Eriol smiled warmly. "So, Master of the Clow, what shall we do now?"

Sakura blushed causing Syaoran to bubble up with jealousy. "I don't know," She said, "I guess I could try to use my Sakura Cards,"

Tomoyo held up her video camera which had been on the ground facing Sakura and Syaoran the whole time. Syaoran turned bright pink.

"Release!" Sakura's key necklace dangled in front of her and suddenly became a hot pink staff. "Fly!" Sakura cried as the card made ripples in the air at the touch of Sakura's staff. After a bright light swept over them, static electricity jumbled around Sakura. The Fly card floated to the ground.

"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled as he ran toward her, an electricity barrier appeared around her, trapping her inside and Syaoran out. "Sakura!"

Sakura dodged as many bolts as she could. But as she dodged them, more of them formed once they bounced at the barrier or the ground. The barrier slowly closed in. Closer and closer until Sakura had no where to dodge the huge bolt.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo and Eriol cried in unison. Tomoyo's camera tilted sidways as she stepped a few steps forward.

"SAKURA!" Syaoran screamed.

"Syaoran-kun," was all Sakura said before she was struck by the bolt.

"SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Syaoran cried as he lunged forward to save Sakura even though he could do nothing. Both Eriol and Tomoyo had to hold him back.

The barrier vanished and Syaoran finally was let go. He walked forward eyes shadowed by his messy chocolate brown hair. He carried a limp Sakura in his arms.

Tomoyo rasied her camera to her eye and ran forward toward them with a frown on her face.

At that moment, they were back in the mall. There were ambulance people and police officers all around them. The mall filled with sounds of chatting and confusion. Syaoran caught sight of a young woman looking at them. "Please! Save Sakura!" The whole mall grew quite. "Please! Hurry and save Sakura!"

They rushed to the hospital. No pulse. There was no pulse. At that moment, Sakura was declared, dead.

Syaoran stared. Yukito, Touya, Tomoyo, Eriol, Kero and Sakura's father were all there to see this moment. They were about to cover Sakura up when Syaoran announced, "I would like to be alone with her, please."

Everyone stared at him. At a moment like this he would normally blush but this time he didn't. The majority of the people nodded and left. Touya, Yukito and Kero stayed. After a brief discussion, Yukito got talked Touya out. Kero and Yukito both turned into their original forms.

"I can't believe she's gone," Kero pronounced in his low voice instead o his tiny squeaky voice. This form of Kero always got on Syaoran's nerve. He liked it when Kero was small and tiny and Syaoran could pick on him, now, Kero could sit on him and hold him down if he wanted to.

Yue didn't say anything. He returned to being Yukito at the same time Kero turned back into his plush toy form. Yukito nodded to Syaoran and carried Kero out side and shut the door tight so no sound could seep through.

"Sakura," Syaoran began, holding Sakura's hand, "Even though you're gone now, I wanted to tell you that, well, I love you." He kissed Sakura gently on the cheek and walked away. But when he was about to leave, Sakura's cards were flowing all around her.

"What?" Syaoran asked. As if his voice drew one of the cards, a card came straight at him landing softly on his palm. A heart with wings. _Love?_

He looked up from the card to see Sakura was sitting up. Her eyes on her glowing pink hands.

"The cards wanted me to know something. The cards wanted us to fall into that room, they trapped me in that barrier, and they killed me. But with all of that, they all wanted me to realize something. Make us both realize, our feelings toward each other. So when you said that you loved me, they restored my life knowing I would reply that the two of us both knew our feelings toward each other," Sakura smiled brightly as her life flew back into her. "Syaoran-kun, I love you too." Her eyes were directly in his at that moment but her head tipped back and she started breathing in rasps. All of her cards flew into Syaoran's right hand.

"Doctor, Sakura's breathing! Hurry!" Syaoran called as he tore open the door.

All the doctors came like a mob at Sakura running tests, breathing tube, and every one except Sakura's father looked suspiciously at him as he sat by Sakura the whole time, by her side at this hard moment of recovering. All he thought was, Sakura was going to live and that it was alright to fall in love with someone who you didn't like at first but got to know better over the course of two years.

"I'm out!" Sakura cried as she ran out of the hospital and into her father's arms.

Syaoran followed more slowly.

"Come on Syaoran-kun! Dad said that we could all go to the park together! Hurry, hurry!"

"Coming," Syaoran said as he ran toward Sakura. She suddenly dissapeared from Syaoran's eye.

"Sakura?" He asked and was pushed to the ground. Sakura was on top of him." Gotcha." She grinned, jumped off of him and started running toward the park. "Hey, wait for me!" Syaoran cried at Sakura's heels.

_It was alright for Li, Syaoran to__ fall in love with…Kinomoto, Sakura._

**I hope you liked it! Please review! I don't own CardCaptor Sakura! By the way, THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC! Please tell me if it's okay.**


End file.
